Events
Along the game, random events are drawn and affect the game in some way. There are two main types of events, Daily and Resignation. Some events' outcomes gives you a little buff or debuff, as the following: * Good reputation: Prices 10~20% lowers, both on the market and for new contracts * Bad reputation: Prices 10~20% highers, both on the market and for new contracts Their description have the following format: * Name - Duration * Lore * Effects/Choices Daily Events At the beginning of each day there is a 10% chance of a random Daily Event be triggered, they can be of 4 types Crisis These events affects the colony, it indicates that something not so good happened, and will affect the player in some way. It persists for X days. Examples: Sickened colony - 5~8 days * A strong virus took over the colony, damaging all aspects of life. People don't go out so often and the market doesn't work as it should. Medical reports indicate that it is not deadly, but it will take a few days for everything return to normal. In the hospital, those with more resources can recover faster. * 4 effects: # -1 Explorer at the bar each day # -3 Itens at the market each day # Itens have their prices altered to 60-140% of normal price # 25% chance of an explorer being affected - It can be insta-recovered for (50*Current day)/3 Oxygens No bar, no work - 2~3 days * Internal problems in the bar machines cause a temporary closure in the production of beverages. Without the main proposal of the place, people do not see so many reasons to visit a bar. Apparently, they were small problems that will be fixed within a few days, but until then, it may be difficult to find new people. * The number of new explorers in the bar is reduced to 0~1 Offer - Only after Day 15 Offer Events means someone is trying to sell itens outside the market. The player can't see the daily price of itens before accepting/refusing an Offer Event. Examples: A mysterious material * An NPC appears and offers a material that the player is unaware of, in exchange for 2X a material that the player possesses. The material offered is a category above the best material the player possesses, or a random material if the player already uses all materials. The price is always the level material immediately below the material offered. * Choices: # Buy 1000 misterious material per 2000 already possessed material # Buy 5000 misterious material per 10000 already possessed material # Refuse the trade Blue drawings * An NPC appears and offers a piece of paper with various numbers, beads, formulas and designs for the player, a blueprint that the player does not yet own. Each blueprint will have a vendor description phrase, based on the type of tool and material the blueprint uses, or the rune it teaches. * Choices: # Buy the blueprint for 2000-6000 Oxygens # Refuse the trade Quest - Only after day 30 Some people from the colony may have something to ask, a little favor, or something to be dealt with, these are the Quests. Whenever you accept a quest, you have X days to complete it, otherwise, it will be a failure and will have consequences, as well as refusing the quest. Examples: Everyone needs to protect themselves * A merchant asks the player to produce X specific weapons for him, within X days. If it is accepted, the merchant will then pay X for the weapons, and the player will get a bonus of well spoken (Good reputation) in the colony, decreasing contract costs for a while * Choices: 1. Accepting the quest * Success: Oxygens + Good reputation * Failure = Bad reputation 2. Refuse the quest * -1% chance of Quest Events * +1% chance of Problem Events Trouble in the south * A colonist asks the player to send troops to the south, to eliminate the camp of aliens sighted in that direction, within X days. * Choices: # Accepting the quest * Success: Material (The higher tier the player possesses) + Good reputation * Failure = Bad reputation 2. Refuse the quest * -1% chance of Quest Events * +1% chance of Problem Events Problem - Only after day 45 Problem events means, well, problem. Something has gone wrong, and you must choose what you'll do about it. Examples: Thief among us * One of yours explorers was accused of having been seen at night stealing goods from a town warehouse, and the colony made the regency of the colony take him to trial * Choices: # Let him be arrested * The explorer is arrested, and doesn't comeback to work for you. 2. Believe in his innocence * -30*Current Day Oxygens * Bad reputation in the market for 5~8 days * +1% chance of Problem Events, -1% chance of Quest or Offer events Machine rage against you One of yours machines seems to be with some kind of problem, and you must choose a way to fix it. Choices: # Spend 600 of the most advanced material you possess # Spend 2000 of the second most advanced material you possess # Spend 7000 of the third most advanced material you possess Resignation Events A resignation event may happen when you don't have the money to pay your explorers on payday. Unlike Daily Events, this one is always the same 'Didn't pay the man '- 10% chance of happening + 10% for each unpaid explorer * You didn't had the money to pay your guys, and they storm off your workshop. * Bad reputation for 8-15 days, +3 day for each time it already happened